


une journée de neige

by vivelarepublique



Series: Daily Drabbles [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Enjolras has cold toes and Grantaire has a cold nose, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Ooh unintentional rhyming, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelarepublique/pseuds/vivelarepublique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras wakes up to find Grantaire's side of the bed empty, but he soon returns, albeit colder and more than a little snow-covered. But a snow day is as good an excuse as any to stay in bed and snuggle to warm Grantaire back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	une journée de neige

**Author's Note:**

> _Une journée de neige:_ a snow day; a Québecois term, as far as I know, as the French don't get many snow days. At least they don't have them in the traditional, school/work closed sense, as it has been for for the past couple days here on the east coast of the United States!
> 
> Written back in January for [Emily](http://grantairely.tumblr.com), who wanted e/R sleepy cuddles. And who _doesn't_ like sleepy cuddles?

Enjolras rolled over and his sleepy smile slipped into a frown of confusion as he found Grantaire’s side of the bed empty, the sheets growing rapidly colder in the winter air. It took a moment for his groggy mind to fully comprehend the absence. It was a Saturday morning; there was no reason for Grantaire to not be right here for Enjolras to snuggle with right now.

“Grantaaaaaire,” Enjolras called in the general direction of the living room, to no response.

After a few minutes and a few more calls, Enjolras heard a click in the lock and the apartment door close, followed by a stomping of boots on the doormat. He sat up in bed to see Grantaire entering the bedroom, still wearing his jacket, cheeks and face bright red and thoroughly covered in a layer of frost.

“Oh, you’re up?” Grantaire said with a tone of surprise as he carefully slide his jacket off and hooked it behind the door. “I thought I’d be back before you got up.”

“Wait, it’s snowing?” Enjolras said, brow furrowed.

Grantaire laughed. “Yes, it snowed six or so inches over the night. Still coming down a bit.”

“But what were you doing out in it, then?” Enjolras asked, mind still muddled by sleep.

“Well, I figured people would need to get out, and I didn’t want Mabeuf shoveling the parking lot all by himself...” Grantaire trailed off, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. His curls were starting to stick to his forehead and neck as the snow dried.

Enjolras gave a sigh, smiling. “You’re a much kinder man than I am.” Grantaire’s face flushed, but not from the wind and snow, as he floundered for a response. Enjolras’ smile broadened and he gave a small laugh. “Well, don’t just stand there turning into an ice cube. Come back into bed to warm up.”

Grantaire was more than happy to oblige. He slipped back into bed and Enjolras’ arms with a contented hum.

“Considering I was the one in below freezing temperatures, your feet sure are cold,” Grantaire murmured into Enjolras’ neck.

“I can’t help my poor circulation. And your nose isn’t exactly warm,” Enjolras laughed again, sliding down to give the aforementioned nose a kiss before Grantaire burrowed it back into the crook between Enjolras’ neck and shoulder, where he gave a kiss in return.

Enjolras giggled. “Hey, that tickles!”

“Is that a subtle hint telling me to shave?” Grantaire said with a smirk into his skin.

Enjolras curled himself tighter around the smaller man and kissed the wet curls on the nape of Grantaire’s neck. “Mm, no. I love your scruff.”

“Beard?”

“...Pushing it.”

Grantaire laughed.

“But above all, I love you.” Enjolras murmured. His face was as red as Grantaire’s when Grantaire turned to look at him.

Grantaire slipped his hand into Enjolras’ and cupped his face with the other. He brought their faces together, pressing their lips together softly before resting his brow against the blond’s. “As I love you,” he whispered back.

The two then slipped back to sleep: Grantaire’s cold nose in Enjolras’ neck, Enjolras’ cold toes pressing into Grantaire’s calves, and each warmed in turn by the other as snow continued to fall gently outside.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at [vivelarepublique](http://vivelarepublique.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
